


Ting

by orphan_account



Series: becoming human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 2 NSFW, Connor and His Coin, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Feels, Fluff, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), PWP, Smut, Teasing, there will be so much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor and his damn coin.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: becoming human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637272
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ting

_Ting._

The sound of Connor flicking that _goddamn coin_ lit something like fire beneath Hank’s skin.

_Ting. Ting ting ting._

A deep inhale. Hank counted to three. A sigh of frustration. Surely Connor can tell by the way that Hank’s shoulders square and his jaw clenches that he’s being an annoying prick, right?

_Ting ting._

“Connor,” Hank hisses through grit teeth.

_Ting._

It was fine when they were watching reruns of Criminal Minds on the couch at home. There Hank could just turn up the volume and block the sound out. Hell, he could even stop the incessant action by pulling Connor into a deep kiss. Drag his tongue across that pillowy pink bottom lip and swallow down his moans while his hand slid into Connor’s pants.

“ _Connor,_ ”

_Ting ting ting._

Now, at his desk in the precinct, was not the time for Connor’s nervous tick. Not when he had a folder open on the terminal full of files that needed reviewing. And it certainly wasn’t the time to be getting horny.

_Ting. Ting ting. Ting. Ting ting ting._

“Goddamnit, Connor!” Hank roars.

Connor’s coin hits the floor with a clink. His eyes have gone wide and his head tilts in an innocent sort of way. “Is something wrong, Lieutenant?”

Hank’s eyes were smoldering in anger, but that cute look of confusion Connor was giving him right now was more than enough to start extinguishing those flames. “What have I fucking said about that goddamn coin? I can’t fucking hear myself think!”

Realization flashed across Connor’s face and he quickly pocketed the coin. “My apologies, Lieutenant. Old habits.”

Hank sighed in exasperation, dragging a hand down his face. “No--it’s--whatever,” he grumbled, lips pulling into a frown. “Didn’t mean to snap. This fucking paperwork’s driving me insane.”

Connor stood from his own terminal and walked around to position himself behind Hank, his slender hands placed on broad shoulders. Hank’s cheeks darken to a rosy red that Connor would always describe as pretty and his hands fumble for a minute when Connor presses down to begin a gentle massage.

“For god’s sake, Connor,” Hank grumbles, head hanging almost low enough to hit the glassy surface of his desk.

Connor cuts off what he thinks might be some kind of complaint by digging his thumb into one of the knots against Hank’s shoulder blade. “Shut up and relax, Lieutenant. Let me help.”

Hank scoffs. “Your deviancy made you even mouthier. Never fuckin’ thought I’d hear you tell me to shut up.”

The hands on his shoulders still and Connor’s weight presses forward as he leans down to press his lips to Hank’s ear. “But you love my mouth. Don’t you, Hank?”

 _That_ elicits a sound from Hank that should only be saved for their bedroom. Face flushing even darker crimson, Hank’s eyes dart around to see if anyone heard. If they had, thank god no one was letting on. “Jesus fucking Christ, Connor, why do you have to do that and say those fucking things while we’re _here_?”

Connor tried to look apologetic, but his eyes betrayed that he was feeling particularly proud of himself for making his partner so flustered. “This was one of the features _you_ wanted. Remember? But I do apologize if my actions have aroused you at an inopportune time.”

“You’re a fucking asshole sometimes, you know that?”

“Would it make you feel better to punish me?”

Hank whipped around to face Connor, shocked that he had actually heard _Connor_ say that to him. And if he wasn’t already half-hard, he was definitely getting there now. Those innocent brown eyes were now filled with something deeper than desire. Connor looked down right _needy._

And who was Hank to deny him any longer? They’re partners, right? Partners take care of each other.

“Maybe I will,” Hank retorted with just a hint of smugness. Hank stood to his feet, relieved that his boner wasn’t so prominent. For now. “We’re done here for the day. I’ll bring the rest home. Let’s get going.”

Connor hadn’t moved when Hank started walking toward the exit. “But, Lieutenant--”

Hank turned back to look at Connor incredulously, his eyebrow cocked as he gave a sharp nod toward the door. “ _Now,_ Connor.”

Something in Connor’s core stirred and suddenly he was following after Hank at a quick pace. “I’m coming, Lieutenant.”

Hank snickered. “You will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for your continued support and love <3


End file.
